Reflection
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: They would never really want to be together, but it was the closest they could get to who they really wanted. /AdaxGil, implied OzxGil and VincentxAda/


**Title:** Reflection

**Synopsis:** They would never really want to be together, but it was the closest they could get to who they really wanted. /AdaxGil, implied OzxGil and VincentxAda/

**Rating: **T

**A/N**: I have no idea where this came from. Probably life. Probably life. (Oh lord, I sound really stupid.) Read this fic. Enjoy yourself.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Pandora Hearts_, its characters, its plots or its messed-up-ness.

…

When the moment came, he was unsure. He had been waiting for this, oh yes, he had been waiting for this, but still, he was unsure. He touched her face; it was cold. She smiled. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, almost laughing at his hesitance.

The smile he gave her didn't reach his eyes. For a moment his eyes wandered to the window. It was dark, but he could just see the flapping of wings flutter across the pane. A raven, maybe? But that was what he always thought. It always seemed to be a raven flying past. Ravens were always watching him, his every move, trying to judge if the master of ravens had made the correct decision in his master.

"Are you… okay, Gilbert?" He didn't look down at her.

"Can I have a minute?" He asked, knowing that she'd say yes, of course he could. He knew her well.

"Yes, of course! Are you sure that you still want to-"

"I just need a minute."

He got off of Ada and the bed, leaving her looking hurt behind him. He didn't notice. Instead he walked out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom, where he splashed his face with some water and stared at himself in the mirror.

He didn't look much like his brother. Vincent's one golden eye and his looked similar, but everything else about them seemed different. There were times that Gilbert thought that Vince had lied about being brothers, or maybe that they had a different father—their mother had left her two children to fend for themselves when they were so young that Gilbert had no trouble imagining that she would sleep around, too—and were only half-related.

It was unnerving though, to only see in Vincent's face one eye of similarity. Others saw the similarity well enough, but Gilbert had never been able to pick it out for himself. Now, staring at himself, he could barely see any similarities in himself at all. What he saw was not Gilbert, nor was it Vincent. He lifted his hand to the glass, touching it with only the very tips of his fingers.

It was him, but who was he?

He shook his head and removed his hand from the mirror. Moments like that came and went, they always did. It wasn't anything new to feel like he wasn't anyone. Like he was disappearing.

"Gil?" There was a knock on the door. "Are you alright?"

Ada was considerate and she always had been. Even when they were kids, Ada had been the one to be nice to everyone. From him, Gilbert, the useless servant, to even her own father. She was the only one that he would talk to at that entire house.

"Go back to bed," he told her with a new resolve. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Well, I…" She paused, and Gil could imagine her blushing red, like she always did when she felt flustered. "Okay, fine. I'll be there… waiting for you… Gilbert." Her voice cracked when she said his name. It had never once cracked when she said Vincent's.

He stared at himself for a few more moments, waiting to hear the door to Ada's bedroom close. When he heard it he waited a few more moments, savoring this last time alone before returning back to the room where he knew that she was waiting for him. Always waiting for him. Waiting for him since forever, apparently.

She wasn't truly waiting for him, he knew that. Just the same way that he knew that he had not been waiting for her.

Still, he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall and back to the room where Ada was waiting with the most patient of smiles on the bed. "You're back," she said, like she was convincing herself.

"I told you I'd be back." Gil, unlike some people, would always come back. He was afraid to let go. He'd always come back. "Do you want..."

"Oh yes," she said, her eyes shifting from Gil to the lovely curtains that hung in her room. "Yes, of course I still want to. It's why I invited you over here of course." He wasn't about to mention her redundancy.

He sighed. "If you don't want-"

"No, I do." She looked down. "It's a little weird though, isn't it?"

She looked up and caught Gilbert's eye. "What do you mean by that?" He imagined being Ada for a moment, looking at himself. How she would see that golden eye in the same way that Gilbert looked at her and saw his hair, his eyes and his smile. How when she laughed, he could hear him laugh and when she sighed, Gilbert could shut his eyes and almost see him sigh in his mind.

Ada sighed. "It's just that, sometimes, I think of-"

"Vincent." Gilbert supplied the answer.

She blushed. "He didn't love me back," she told Gilbert, with a slight giggle in her voice. More upsetting than funny, Gilbert thought, but said nothing. What could he say? "Besides, I've always loved you." She didn't look at him.

"Don't worry," he told her. "I've loved over the people, too."

Gilbert wouldn't have said that what he felt for Oz was the same as what Ada had felt for Vincent. Love is different for each person, he assumed. It was strange though, being here. Ada had been right. Neither wanted to be here. Both were just lying to themselves, unable to admit that they had lost to other people, other wishes, other dreams, and that each were too caught in the past to try to find a future.

"Come here," Ada told him. He obeyed her; he usually did. Like the first time that they had been alone together after Vincent... She told him to come over to her then, too. Then she took his hand while they talked. It hadn't felt natural, but it hadn't felt bad, either. It was like when they were kids and he and Oz lead her around. But then she had gone from handholding to kissing. And suddenly they were like this. He came to the bed and she put her arms around him. "Kiss me," she told him and he did.

Both of them shut their eyes while they kissed. It wasn't uncommon for them at all. Because when Ada kissed Gilbert, she only wanted to see his eye. And when Gilbert kissed Ada, all he wanted to see were hers, which looked so close to Oz's.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you," he said in return.

And they did love each other, truly and deeply. But there was someone that each of them loved more, someone that each of them could never have.

Maybe it was better that they were together. It kept them occupied, it kept them from doing something stupid. If neither could have what they truly wanted, wouldn't it be better that they just take what they could find so easily and try to be happy that way?

Still, all they could think of was each other's eyes and the people who had disappeared.

…

_Fin_


End file.
